Perfect Lover
by Suichi's Water
Summary: Hayner wants to be Seifer's perfect lover but doesn't know how. Oneshot. Second T rated fic I'm great!


KB Lookie a shiny new oneshot! I know this won't make up for the ones I haven't updated but I have news. When the beta finishes it you will get it and a brand new completely finished story! So bug Phaz.

On with the story. If you have read any of my other's and lived this will be extremely soft core.

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

**Perfect Lover**

Have you ever played the legend of Zelda? You know that one guy called the Happy Masked salesman? You know the one who is always smiling and has all these masks that do different things? That's me. I have masks that do different things only…I wear my merchandise but no one knows that.

When I am with my parents I wear the perfect child mask. This mask allows me to excel at school and appear full of hopes and dreams. It allows me to live up to everything my parents want me to be. To smile no matter what I feel and they never know because I am the perfect child.

When I am with my friends I wear the best friend mask. I am able to always be there when they need me. Always blend in with whoever they need at the time. If they want a daredevil I have a mask for that. If they want someone cheeky they can have that too. Or if they just want a friend to listen to their problems I of course am able to supply them with what they need.

I am happy to say that I have a mask for every occasion but I can't that would be a lie. There was a time when I did have every mask. But as time goes on so do problems and it only makes since that I would eventually need to acquire new mask. I was already anticipating the best Employee mask and perfect husband mask but you changed that.

You seemed to come out of no where and demanded a mask. Only you refuse to tell me what you want. You are like the Cheshire cat from Alice in Wonderland always speaking in riddles. I know the mask I want to create but you need to tell me the instructions.

For you I want to make the perfect lover mask. I'm sure it will be my favorite of all the mask because you will like it and I love to see people happy over how faultless my mask are. I want to see the gleam in your eyes every time you look upon my mask that hides me from the world….

But instead you will not just come out and tell me what I want to know and this is not a game. Believe me if it was I would have brought the strategy guide to love and would have one the game by now. Have you not seen how many hours I have put into learning you?

When I look at you I feel so naked. I can not find a mask for you most of the time. When you are just staring at me and don't want a cheeky comeback what do I do? I don't want to scare you off… But I won't right? Of all the mask I have the one I like best is the one yet to be had.

I stare at you with all my mask off and am just myself in my dreams. I don't know why. All my other mask instructions came to me in my dreams also. But not wearing a mask is to not have a mask right? But if I have always worn them…how would it not be a mask? It is worth a try.

I head out of the house in search of you to show you the new mask that is not a mask at all. Along the way I am forced into different mask _The best friend mask, the good boy next door, and the friendly neighbor._ It is not that hard to switch mask in an instant. I switch mask as quickly as someone can change emotions.

I finally find you where I usually do. You are not with your friends today for some reason and you seem to be talking to one of mine. I watch you from a distance trying to banish my mask but it is stuck. I can't seem to get the nervous child mask off. Or maybe I am just scared. You look up and spot me.

Soon both of you are looking at me and I tilt my head. I am wearing the Curious one mask. You look at my friend as he summons me over and I come of course I am now the best friend. I gasp as I come closer I can smell you. I know it's you because whenever you are near this smell comes near to. I like to call it Seifer.

Roxas is talking and as the best friend I am forced to drown you out…but I can't. What if you tell me how to make the perfect lover mask while I am talking to him? My eyes widen, what did he just say? Why are you stopping him I need to know? You turn to me.

_I love you._

What did you just say? Please this isn't funny. I bite my lip and move away with the weary mask on. I eye you and tell you that it isn't funny if it is a joke. You shake your head and look deep in to my eyes. Taking a deep breath those eyes close and you look away and say it again.

_I love you._

How could it be? I flip through my masks so quickly I am not sure what I am wearing just what I am taking off. _Confusion, wonder, amazement, anger, happiness, adoration, lover…All of my mask bleed together and form something better._

_I love you._

I have done it! You have helped acquire the mask that I have sought so badly. The perfect lover mask. I know as you look at me what I want. You do not want a mask at all. You just want me. The realization makes me stagger but that is okay because you catch me.

_I love you._

So when I do not wear a mask I am the Perfect lover so that in itself can be a mask the way I look at it. And as time goes on you will teach me how to improve that mask. You look at me and pull off any mask I have on and kiss me. I swear your soul connected with mine causing sparks to fly and a warmth envelope me.

I know when I get older I will laugh about how this and tell our children. They will tell their children and so on and so forth and in what a hundred years I will be known as the mask salesman that went searching in for what he already had. Isn't that funny Seifer? They might even tell of the lover god made for Hayner who is you love and it always will be because I want you be your perfect lover since you are already mine.

**End.**

**XDXDXDXDXDXXDXDXDXDXXD**

Reviews make the world go round!


End file.
